Multi-purpose carriers have been known to exist in the prior art. Most of these multi-purpose article carriers, however, can be characterized in that diverse articles to be carried are not readily accommodated by a carrier of singular structure. For example, a carrier which has been configured to transport luggage will not readily find utility in supporting other objects absent some form of cumbersome modification, and thus does not readily lend itself to deployment in other environments.